Completamente desconocidos
by Weasley's Love
Summary: A veces el destino tiene planes muy raros para nosotros, más aún si no sabes captar sus señales. El amor puede estar en cualquier sitio y ni siquiera notarlo. Quizás sea ese chico escuchando música o esa chica leyendo un libro mientras cada uno espera su café. ¿Podrán dos completos desconocidos enamorarse como nunca lo han hecho?
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

**7:00 am**

Los primeros rayos de sol ceñían las calles de la alborotada Londres, remarcando en su paisaje su famosa y característica neblina matutina. Era temprano, sin embargo el movimiento de los habitantes llenaba el aire de murmullos. Gente que recién se levantaba y desayunaba cálidamente en sus hogares; gente que se disponía a comenzar con sus jornadas laborales; niños somnolientos que rogaban a sus madres por cinco minutos más en la cama; adolescentes riendo en las calles mientras se dirigían a la escuela. Una hermosa y fría mañana por donde se la mirara.

En el número 57 de Poland Street, una joven de cabello castaño enmarañado terminaba de alistarse para comenzar con su día. Luego de intentar atar su indomable cabellera, desistió ante lo que consideraba una tarea imposible. Buscó su abrigo y su bufanda en el perchero y tomó las llaves de la mesa de entrada. Con la seguridad de una persona muy organizada abandonó su departamento muy decidida… diez segundos después vuelve a ingresar presurosa a buscar un libro que aparentemente había olvidado, para finalmente dirigirse a cumplir su jornada.

A pocas cuadras de allí, en el 145 de Wardour Street, un chico pelirrojo se vestía con una velocidad desmedida, como si su vida dependiera de eso. Bueno, tal vez no su vida, pero sí su empleo.

- Diablos… - murmuraba mientras pretendía guardar unos papeles en su maletín con su chaqueta a medio poner y todavía con las zapatillas desatadas.

Logró finalmente poner los papeles, no sin antes arrugar y doblar algunos de ellos. Se le había hecho tarde esa mañana; igual que la mañana anterior, y la anterior, y la anterior. ¿Para qué disimularlo? Igual que todas las mañana desde que había conseguido ese empleo. Con una mirada rápida y nerviosa comenzó a buscar algo moviendo bruscamente su cabeza en todas direcciones. Tiró los almohadones del sillón por los aires hasta encontrar lo que buscaba: su mp3 y las no menos importantes llaves de su casa. Salió abruptamente de su departamento sin siquiera levantar los almohadones.

**7:15 am**

La muchacha de cabellos enmarañados iba caminando por Broadwick Street, observando las vidrieras de algunos negocios que todavía estaban cerrados. Iba agazapada a su roja bufanda, oliendo el aroma seco de su perfume -nunca le habían gustado los perfumes dulces-, con una mano en un bolsillo y con la otra, casi entumecida, sostenía el libro.

Llegó al 17 de Berwick Street, allí donde se imponía su café favorito: "Flat White". Sin apuro formó la fila para pedir su clásico cappuccino matutino y mientras esperaba su turno comenzó a hojear el libro que traía entre sus manos.

No notó que un acalorado pelirrojo había llegado para hacer la fila detrás de ella, con la apariencia de haber corrido una maratón. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de su presencia cuando sintió que la persona que se encontraba después de ella se movía impaciente, poniéndose en puntillas de pie para ver cuánto faltaba para su turno, mas no se volvió a mirarlo. "Amigo, si estás apurado deberías ir a otro café", le recomendó mentalmente la muchacha.

El muchacho por fin se resignó a aguardar su turno, por lo que se colocó los auriculares y encendió su mp3. Si bien era verdad que camino a su trabajo había varios cafés, este en particular era su favorito. Allí la gente compraba su café de paso, demasiado apurados y absortos cada uno en lo suyo como para detenerse mirando a los demás; era como tomar un café solo, pero en compañía de muchos otros.

Cuando llegó el turno de la chica que estaba antes que él, se quitó uno de los auriculares aguardando para pedir su café doble que lo mantendría despierto el resto de la mañana.

**7:45 am**

Al cabo de un rato, la muchacha tomaba su cappuccino mientras leía su libro, sin gastar ni una mirada en ese impaciente pelirrojo que se encontraba a espaldas de ella en la mesa contigua. Era una visión muy contrastante: la tranquila y afable mirada de ella mientras leía su libro con el cappuccino en la otra mano, contra un frenético muchacho que seguía escuchando música pero ahora hojeaba la sección deportiva de un diario (tal vez sólo leyera los titulares a juzgar por la velocidad con la que pasaba las páginas) y bebía grandes sorbos de café quemándose en ocasiones.

**7:50 am**

El pelirrojo tomó el último sorbo de café de pie junto a la mesa, dejó su taza de papel allí mismo y salió apresurado hacia la calle otra vez. Dos minutos más tarde, la muchacha que se encontraba detrás de él, se levantó pausadamente, con su taza vacía en la mano para llevarla al cesto de basura. Al pasar por la mesa en la que minutos antes estaba el chico, se percató de la taza y bufó exasperada.

- Gente desordenada… -murmuró tomando esa taza también y tirándola en cesto junto a la suya.

**8:00 am**

Se sentó en el subte, todavía con los auriculares puestos, ahora un poco más tranquilo por no haberlo perdido. "Necesito un auto" pensaba frecuentemente al ver que se le pasaba el horario para abordar el transporte. A cinco asientos a su derecha, una castaña seguía deleitada con la lectura de aquel libro que parecía ser el más interesante del mundo. Se desperezó ruidosamente en su asiento y sólo entonces la muchacha le dedicó una mirada desaprensiva de la cual él no se percató.

**8:20 am**

Poco a poco el subte aminoró la marcha y la castaña descubrió que era su parada. Cerró el libro con el cuidado de señalar la página en que había interrumpido su lectura y esperó de pie junto a las puertas. En cuanto estas se abrieron se dispuso a salir, sin embargo el pelirrojo pasó a su lado como un rayo saliendo antes que la muchacha. "¡Vaya! ¡Que caballero!" pensó sin darle mucha importancia. Estaba acostumbrada a que la gente anduviera más que apurada a esas horas de la mañana.

A eso de las 8.30 am, cada uno llegó a su respectivo trabajo. Ella era pasante en un buffet de abogados. Le faltaban apenas unas materias para recibirse de abogada pero ya había conseguido un puesto en un afamado buffet gracias a sus buenas calificaciones y a la recomendación de sus profesores. Por el momento se encargaba de asistir en juicios de divorcios, en cambio ella sentía una verdadera vocación por la parte laboral. Sí, definitivamente eso era lo suyo. Defender a quiénes están en condiciones de trabajo indignas y a quiénes eran explotados.

Por otro lado, él había conseguido un trabajo en un estudio de arquitectura hacia poco más de dos meses. No era gran cosa, pero le fue fácil conseguirlo ya que había estudiado arquitectura en la universidad, aunque había abandonado la carrera para conseguir un trabajo e independizarse. De todas formas, sabía que en algún momento la terminaría y tal vez así podría abrir su propio estudio. Ya vería más adelante, ahora estaba bastante conforme con su trabajo.

A diario nos cruzamos con muchas caras desconocidas sin siquiera mirarlas, cada una va completamente encerrada en su mente, tal vez pensando lo que no hicieron en el día o en lo que deberían hacer antes de que este acabe. O simplemente imaginando cómo será el amor de sus vidas y dónde estará en esos momentos, pero sin observar. Nadie observa a las personas a su alrededor ni puntualiza "ÉL es el amor de mi vida", "ELLA se casará conmigo". Si vivir en la misma ciudad, sentarse juntos en el café y tomar el mismo subte no funciona, entonces, sólo entonces, puede que el destino les proponga un plan B.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

En su departamento, un desprolijo pelirrojo estaba acostado en su cama mirando el techo como si tratara de ver a través de él. El día anterior había sido un día raro, lleno de sensaciones que le oprimían el pecho. Había tenido la brillante idea de visitar a su familia en su día libre, esperando reconfortarse con la calidez de su hogar. Pero al llegar allí se encontró con algo que no esperaba: ¿George se iba a casar con Angelina? ¿Fred estaba saliendo con Katie?... y lo peor: ¡¿Ginny estaba de novia con Harry, su mejor amigo?! "Maldito Harry" pensó malhumorado, "Vaya 'mejor amigo'".

En realidad su fastidio se debía a ese sentimiento de soledad que se instaló en él durante toda su visita a la Madriguera – así llamaban a la casa de campo en la que vivían sus padres y en la cual había transcurrido toda su vida hasta que decidió irse a vivir solo –. Y no sólo soledad, también estaba esa maldita incomodidad de ver a todos haciéndose arrumacos frente a él con el mayor de los descaros.

**Flash Back**

– Ahora resulta que son todos unos románticos – le dijo irónicamente a su reflejo. Había ido al baño de la Madriguera a refrescarse un poco la cara y tratando de escapar de esa situación, al menos unos minutos. Sin embargo, su reflejo le devolvía una mirada triste que no pudo tolerar y le dio la espalda al espejo todavía apoyado en el lavamanos.

**Fin de Flash Back**

Se incorporó en la cama y sintió ganas de abofetearse a sí mismo. ¿Por qué él no podía conseguir a alguien que lo hiciera sentir así de bien?... Y bueno, tal vez también así de tonto como se comportaban sus hermanos y su mejor amigo.

– Maldito Harry – volvió a maldecir y ahora sentía ganas de abofetearlo a él.

Era domingo, y si bien generalmente él se levantaba tarde el fin de semana, hoy no había podido conciliar el sueño mucho más. Decidió tomar su abrigo, sus llaves y salir a la calle, sin destino fijo, con el fastidioso pensamiento de que las próximas reuniones familiares seguramente serían igual de incómodas.

Caminó un rato con pasos pesados y las manos en los bolsillos sin notar que inconscientemente sus pies lo arrastraron hacia "Flat White". Miró a su interior, estaba casi vacío por lo que se aventuró a entrar. Quizás hoy pediría un cappuccino, en realidad le parecía un café de mujer, pero necesitaba algo que le sacara ese sabor amargo que tenía desde que había visitado a su "empalagosa familia".

– Un cappuccino, por favor – le dijo a la chica del mostrador que no lucía muy contenta de trabajar un domingo a la mañana.

– Aquí tiene, señor – dijo la mujer luego de aguardar unos escasos minutos.

Pagó su café y se estaba yendo a sentar cuando escuchó la conversación que la mujer mantenía con una nueva clienta.

– ¿Puede ser un cappuccino? – pidió la clienta.

– Lo siento, señorita. Le hemos vendido el último al señor. Si aguarda unos minutos tal vez llegue nuestro proveedor – al terminar de decir la última frase le hizo una seña a otra empleada para que tome el teléfono. – Lo siento mucho, está retrasado.

– Oh… – fue el único sonido que emitió la clienta.

El muchacho paró en seco y miró la taza de café que llevaba en la mano. Suspiró, a veces lo conmovían mucho las mujeres, sobre todo con el humor que llevaba ese día.

– Disculpe, señorita – le dijo a la muchacha de cabellos castaños para llamar su atención. – Puede quedarse con el café – le extendió la taza, pero como ella sólo lo observaba sin reaccionar, por desconfianza tal vez agregó: – No me gusta mucho, para ser sincero. Voy a preferir un café doble – esto último dirigiéndose a la chica del mostrador.

Mientras la empleada preparaba el café se había hecho un silencio incómodo entre estos dos desconocidos.

– Muchas gracias – murmuró la castaña tomando el café con cierta timidez. – Deje que yo pague su café como agradecimiento.

– No dejaría que haga eso – le contestó el chico riendo.

Siguieron esperando en silencio hasta que la chica volvió a hablar, tenía aspecto de haber buscado algo mejor que decir sin haber tenido éxito.

–Soy Hermione Granger. Mucho gusto – al terminar la frase la chica pensó que había sonado algo formal, pero daba igual, así es como acostumbraba a presentarse en su trabajo.

– Ronald… Ronald Weasley – contestó el muchacho con una sonrisa y asintiendo con la cabeza a modo de saludo – Pero todo me dicen Ron – agregó rápidamente.

La empleada llegó con el café y lo dejó en el mostrador mientras Ron rebuscaba en su billetera, pero la chica a su lado fue más rápida y le entregó el dinero a la mujer que aguardaba.

– No tienes que pagarme el café – dijo divertido y un poco avergonzado el pelirrojo.

– Tú pagaste el mío – le respondió Hermione levantando su café como señalándolo y dio media vuelta para ir hacia una mesa.

Cada uno fue a sentarse a una mesa cerca del ventanal que daba a la calle. En su mesa, Hermione sacó una agenda de su cartera y la hojeó con el ceño fruncido. Escribió por un rato en ella organizando su próxima semana de trabajo pero se interrumpió para echarle una mirada a aquel pelirrojo. Él parecía no tener nada que hacer puesto que miraba como pasaban los autos por la calle. Cuánto lo envidiaba en ese momento, odiaba estar pensando en trabajo un domingo tan temprano. Una idea se le cruzó por la mente y lo pensó dos veces hasta que se decidió. Guardó su agenda otra vez en su cartera y con lo que quedaba de café en su taza se le acercó.

– ¿Puedo sentarme? – le preguntó sacándolo del trance en el que el muchacho se encontraba.

– ¿Eh?... Sí, claro – le respondió Ron enderezándose y observando a la castaña tomar asiento frente a él – Lindo lugar, ¿no? – Refiriéndose a "Flat White" – Nunca había venido un domingo.

– ¿Entonces sueles venir con frecuencia? – se sorprendió Hermione ya que ella iba a diario, a veces en diferentes horarios, y no recordaba haberlo visto nunca.

– Bueno, sí, vengo todas las mañanas a desayunar. Es como un ritual antes de ir al trabajo – bromeó con una sonrisa infantil.

– Te entiendo, yo hago lo mismo – Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa y terminó su último sorbo de café. Estuvieron charlando un rato sobre el clima, sobre lo aburrido que podían llegar a ser los domingos y algunas trivialidades más, nada personal, hasta que la castaña miró por sobre el hombro del pelirrojo al reloj que elegantemente se encontraba en una de las paredes del local – ¡Oh, mira la hora qué es! Ya tengo que irme – se puso de pie y tomó su vacía taza de papel – Ha sido un placer, señor Weasley.

– Ron… Dime Ron – dijo Ronald un poco escandalizado, no le había sonado bien tanto formalismo.

– De acuerdo – le contestó ella un poco ruborizada. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido llamarlo "señor Weasley"? Ese chico debía tener su edad – Entonces, tú llámame Hermione.

– Está bien, lo haré – Ron se puso de pie y le extendió una mano como saludo – Fue un gusto haberte conocido… Hermione.

– Quizás nos volvamos a ver – aceptó la mano del muchacho y salió del local bajo la atenta mirada del pelirrojo, no sin antes arrojar la taza descartable en el cesto de basura.

Tras los segundo que ocupó en mirar hacia donde la castaña había desaparecido, se dispuso a irse el también pero deshizo los pocos pasos que había hecho y tomó la taza para esta vez ser él mismo quien la tirara a la basura.

Hermione se fue de "Flat White" bastante satisfecha. Había sido un agradable encuentro de domingo, además Ron parecía un chico simpático. Pero ahora tenía que hacer algunas compras ya que había quedado con sus padres para almorzar y nunca le gustaba ir con las manos vacía. Compraría un rico postre, olvidaría el trabajo por el resto del día y pasaría una hermosa velada con el Sr. y la Sra. Granger.

Así lo hizo, conversó con sus padres sobre cosas de odontólogos pero evitó a toda costa hablar del buffet, ya tendría tiempo para preocuparse de eso al día siguiente. Pero a la hora del postre notó una actitud rara y nerviosa entre sus padres, se miraban con cierta complicidad y su madre no dejaba de consultar la hora. Iba a preguntarles sobre su comportamiento cuando su madre se le anticipó.

– Hermione, querida, sabemos que no te gusta que nos involucremos en tus asuntos, – comenzó Jane, la madre de Hermione, un poco avergonzada; esto le daba mala espina – pero tu padre y yo estamos un poco preocupados porque después de que tú y Ryan rompieron no has vuelto a salir con otros muchachos.

Y ahí estaba, ese era otro tema que evitaba hablar con sus padres. Hacía más de un año, ella había terminado con su novio, con el cual había salido durante 4 años, al notar que Ryan empezaba a hacer repetidas referencias al casamiento. No era que ella no lo quisiera o que se llevaran mal, sin embargo ella sentía que no estaba lista para dar ese gran paso. Secretamente en el fondo de su corazón Hermione sentía que si bien la relación iba bien y todos dijeran que eran el uno para el otro, Ryan no era la persona correcta para casarse. No sentía esa estúpida sensación que nos enseñan los cuentos de hadas de estar con tu príncipe azul, tu alma gemela o, en una expresión más coloquial, tu media naranja.

No tenía ganas de habla del tema, y menos con sus padres pero sabía que ellos no se detendrían. Era verdad que después de Ryan no había habido otro hombre en su vida, y tampoco lo buscaba con desesperación. Creía que si el amor tenía que llegar, pues simplemente llegaría. Así que se limitó a ver a su madre con cara de incredulidad.

– Así que, Edward y yo… – oyó a su padre carraspear, dándole a entender que ´'el no había tenido nada que ver. Su madre continuó sin hacerle caso – hemos invitado a alguien para que nos acompañe en el postre. Debe estar por llegar.

Hermione se imaginó que su cara de indignación debía ser olímpica y estaba dispuesta a protestar cuando alguien tocó el timbre. Su madre salió apurada al recibidor, dándole sólo tiempo de intercambiar con su padre una mirada interrogativa. Ante esto su padre sólo se encogió de hombro y le hizo una mueca que claramente decía "Lo lamento".

– Hermione… – intervino su madre ingresando nuevamente en la habitación. Por alguna razón, el tono alegre de su madre la hacía indignarse más – Quiero presentarte a alguien.

Un muchacho robusto y fórnido, de aspecto severo que en ese momento suavizaba con una elegante sonrisa, se erguía al lado de su madre. Jane se veía orgullosa parada a su lado y, al parecer por como la miraba, esperaba que ella se sintiera igual.

– Mucho gusto, Herrmione. Mi nombre es Viktorr Krrum.

– Es el sobrino de Anabella, mi amiga ¿recuerdas? – Hermione asintió sin mucha alegría – Es de Bulgaria y viene a pasar un tiempo en la ciudad… o indefinidamente si todo sale bien – concluyó Jane con intensión.

La castaña llegó a su departamento y se tiró exhausta al sillón, todavía sin creer el descaro de su madre. Había mantenido una buena charla con Viktor, obviamente su madre alagaba con demasiado entusiasmo cada aspecto de su vida que el búlgaro contaba: "¿Viste, Hermione, es jugador profesional de fútbol?", "¿Escuchaste, Hermione? Ha recorrido casi todo el mundo", etc., etc., etc. A pesar de eso, le parecía un sujeto agradable, alguien de quien podría ser amiga pero difícilmente empezar una relación. Omitió hacerle esa confesión a su madre para no extenderse en una larga explicación de que Viktor no era su "tipo".

Con la mente agotada se dirigió a la cama, mañana sería otro día y comenzaba la rutina nuevamente.

¡TOC!

– ¡Auch! – gritó Ron mientras se levantaba del piso y tratando de ubicarse en tiempo y espacio – ¿Qué carajo…?

A juzgar por donde estaba, la noche anterior se quedó dormido en el sillón y estúpidamente se había caído. ¡Ahora recordaba! Anoche se había acostado en el sillón a ver una película y a comer un gran paquete de palomitas de maíz. Eso también aclaraba las marcas raras que sentía en el rostro. "Qué torpe. ¿Quién en su sano juicio usa un paquete de palomitas de maíz como almohada?". Se puso de pie en busca de un reloj.

– Dios, podría haber dormido una hora más – murmuró desanimado al ver que el reloj marcaba las 6:00 am.

Se dirigió al baño y comenzó a desvestirse. Al quitarse la camisa dejó al descubierto su ancha espalda producto de los años que había dedicado a la natación como aficionado. No creía tener músculos definidos pero estaba contento y orgulloso de su espalda y su figura esbelta. Dedicó una mirada al espejo y un par de ojos azules denotaban el cansancio de no haber dormido muy cómodo. Concluyó sacándose el resto de las prendas y aguardó completamente desnudo a que la temperatura del agua fuera la adecuada. Corrió la cortina del baño e ingresó, permaneciendo inmóvil bajo la ducha mientras el agua tibia recorría su cuerpo y el calor volvía a él.

Luego de la ducha reparadora y todavía con la toalla en la cintura, acomodó el desorden que tenía en el sillón. Normalmente, el sillón hubiera permanecido igual por dos o tres días hasta que tuviera ganas de ordenar un poco, es decir, hasta que el departamento fuera un caos, sin embargo ese día contaba con el tiempo para hacerlo y no podía excusarse.

Alrededor de las 6:45, cuando acabó de ordenar y vestirse, salió de su departamento hacia aquel café que tanto le gustaba, esta vez sin la necesidad de salir corriendo. Hizo la habitual fila y guardó pacientemente con su mp3 puesto como acostumbraba hacerlo. Si la visita a La Madriguera le había parecido rara, levantarse temprano era aún más raro, y ese pensamiento lo hizo reír y mirar a los demás clientes como buscando a alguien que se ría de su chiste con él.

Ahí fue cuando la vio. Pero si era Hermione, la chica que había conocido allí mismo el día anterior. Estaba un poco más atrás en la fila, y no se percató de la presencia del pelirrojo ya que tenía posada su vista en un libro.

– Un café doble y un cappuccino, por favor – pidió Ron cuando su turno con la esperanza de que ella no lo considerara una indiscreción. No sabía por qué lo hacía, simplemente esa joven le caía bien – Gracias.

Guardó su mp3 y con una taza en cada mano se dirigió al lugar que ocupaba ella en la fila, pero ni siquiera estando parado a su lado la muchacha despegó los ojos del libro.

– Ejem… Señorita Granger – llamó Ron con voz fingida.

– Ron – saludó Hermione con una sonrisa – Así que era verdad que venías aquí a desayunar.

– Claro que sí, ¿no pensarás que te estaba mintiendo, no? – Ron no se esperaba que ella le dijera eso pero le pareció divertido – Toma – le extendió la taza que contenía el cappuccino.

– Otra vez me pagaste el café, cuidado o puede que se me haga costumbre – bromeó Hermione mientras se dirigían a una mesa.

– Espero que no o serías un gran presupuesto – ambos rieron y sin darse cuenta se sentaron en la misma mesa que el día anterior.

Charlaron un rato, entre bromas, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Era la primera vez desde que cada uno desayunaba en ese sitio que Hermione no tomaba su cappuccino sin leer ni una sola página de algún libro o que Ron no bebía su café sin alguna canción que sonara en sus oídos.

**7:45 am**

– Bueno, Hermione, ya tengo que irme o llegaré tarde al trabajo. Supongo que te veré mañana, ¿no? – inquirió Ron con ese tono divertido que no lo había abandonado durante toda la conversación.

– Así parece – respondió la castaña entre divertida y sorprendida por las vueltas de la vida.

Ron se acercó y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla y partió. Hermione permaneció inmóvil, se había quedado sin control después de ese beso en la mejilla. Un extraño la había besado en la mejilla… un completo desconocido llamado Ronald Weasley. Para cuando reaccionó ya era su turno de irse también y su sonrisa se borró cuando recordó al buffet de abogados.

**8:00 am**

El pelirrojo ya se encontraba sentado en el subte con su mp3 encendido aguardando que el resto de los pasajeros subiera; y como cada día, la muchacha de cabellos enmarañados subía al subte que la llevaba a hacer ese trabajo que la entristecía. Hermione se rodeaba la mayor parte del día de personas que se decepcionaban del amor y a veces hasta creía que esa era la razón por la que terminó con Ryan, por no querer tener el mismo final que las personas a las que atendía a diario.

La castaña no hizo más que cruzar las puertas del subte cuando vio frente a ella una cabellera roja que le llamó la atención. Sus miradas se cruzaron y les resultó inevitable contener la risa. Volvió a sentarse a su lado y comenzaron una nueva charla.

De esta manera transcurrió la semana y ellos iniciaron su propio ritual. Por las mañanas, en el "Flat White", jugaban una pequeña competencia en la que quien llegaba primero al local pagaba el café del otro. Después de conversar un rato en la misma mesa de siempre, caminaban juntos hacia el subte y no se despedían hasta que sus caminos no se dividían por completo, uno al estudio de arquitectura y el otro al buffet de abogados, obviamente siempre con un beso en la mejilla. En este pequeño ritual ya no había espacio para un libro, que ahora simplemente quedaba en el escritorio del departamento de Hermione; ni tampoco lo había para un mp3, que quedaba… bueno, en algún lugar habrá quedado ese mp3.

* * *

_Holaa! Primero que nada muchas gracias a los que están siguiendo esta historia!_

_Este es el primer capítulo (que ya tenía escrito), pero consideré que era mejor hacer un prólogo a modo de introducción. En realidad el capítulo es medio aburrido y no dice mucho (discúlpenme por eso), pero era de esos capítulos aburridos que son necesarios para darle sentido a la historia._

_Ya tengo pensada mucha más acción para el segundo! Así que va a mejorar!_

_Saludos a todos!_


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Para finales del mes de febrero, después de un mes y medio de conocerse, Hermione y Ron ya habían entablado una amistad. Poco a poco las charlas que tenían a diario se volvían más íntimas, cada vez más cercanas. El pelirrojo, sin recordar muy bien como habían desembocado en el tema, le contó sobre su ex novia.

– Se llama Lavender y es una chica muy bonita. Pero es una de esas chicas que a medida que las vas conociendo van perdiendo su belleza – le había contado – Era extremadamente posesiva conmigo, no toleraba que nadie se acercara a mí, y no me refiero sólo a mujeres. Durante ese tiempo también me aleje mucho de Harry – dijo con pesar. Se notaba que no era algo de lo que se orgullecía – Simplemente estaba ciego.

– ¿Y cómo fue que "abriste los ojos"? – se interesó Hermione y lo observaba de la misma manera que los niños observan a sus madres contarles un cuento.

– Bueno, eso es muy gracioso – se recargó en su asiento divertido como si a través de sus ojos reviviera el momento – Estábamos en la casa de mis padres, nunca se llevó bien con ellos, no sé por qué… El asunto es que mi mamá aguantó sus comentarios mordaces todo el día. ¡Es increíble que mi madre la haya soportado! Supongo que si no hubiera sido por mí, la hubiera echado dos minutos después de llegar. Lavender comentó que yo debería abandonar la universidad porque no pasaba demasiado tiempo con ella y allí estalló mi madre – rió a carcajadas – La echó y le dijo que ni se acercara a mí. Así que parece que mamá terminó con ella en mi lugar.

– Tu madre parece una mujer peligrosa – comentó Hermione.

– Sólo tiene carácter fuerte, el necesario para criar a siete hijos. Después de eso es muy cariñosa, aunque si lastimas a uno de sus hijos seguramente se vuelva peligrosa.

Al ser hija única, la castaña se interesó mucho en que le contará como era tener muchos hermanos, y Ron le contó muy divertidas anécdotas de su infancia. Luego de cuestionarse si era prudente o no, ella misma le contó acerca de su relación con Ryan. No sabía a qué se debía, pero confiaba en él.

– Oye, Hermione, te quería preguntar algo – le dijo Ron cuando bajaban del subte y, al ver que ella lo miraba animando a que continúe, prosiguió – El sábado es mi cumpleaños y con unos amigos vamos a ir a un bar a festejar y me preguntaba si quisieras ir.

– Sí, me encantaría, pero no voy a conocer a nadie – contestó insegura.

– Puedes llevar a quien quieras. De todas formas mi hermana y mi mejor amigo también van a ir, te llevarías bien con ellos.

– Bueno, supongo que sí – respondió un poco más confiada.

Al llegar al buffet, Hermione buscó a Luna quien era su amiga y secretaria en aquel lugar. La encontró detrás de su escritorio leyendo una revista que contenía cosas muy raras, pero que sin duda ella les hallaba sentido. Algunos creían que vivía en su propio mundo y puede que así fuera, no obstante era una chica muy inteligente sólo que su cabello rubio ondulado y su mirada soñadora le daban un aspecto infantil, de esas personas que te provocan cuidarlas para que nunca pierdan su ingenuidad.

– Buenos días, Luna – saludó alegremente.

– Hola, Hermione. Irradias una hermosa energía esta mañana – saludó también Luna, con su habitual tono soñador.

– Sí, supongo… – murmuró la castaña para restarle importancia – ¿Tienes algo que hacer el sábado?

– No, cuentas conmigo para acompañarte a ese cumpleaños – le respondió la rubia.

– ¿Cómo sabias que iba a invitarte a un cumpleaños? – sondeó Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

– Las cartas me lo dijeron anoche – contestó Luna como si fuera lo más normal – También me dijeron que el chico del cumpleaños es alguien especial para ti.

– Eso no es verdad, es sólo un amigo. En realidad, apenas lo conozco.

– Pero lo será, ya lo verás. Las cartas no mienten – sentenció su amiga y con unos archivos en la mano se perdió dentro de una de las oficinas.

Un poco cohibida, la castaña se fue a su oficina pensando en lo que Luna le había dicho. Ella no creía en esas cosas místicas o nada parecido, pero su amiga le había abierto la duda de si ella se fijaría en alguien como Ron. Comenzó a pensar en las posibilidades: era divertido, no recordaba estar algún momento sin reír con él, y además podían hablar con facilidad entre ellos. También tenía que admitirlo, el muchacho tenía su encanto: una piel blanca como la nieve que su rostro adornaba con numerosas pecas, unos ojos azules que le hacía el perfecto contraste, sin hablar de ese pelo rojo como el fuego que llevaba un poco desordenado y le daba un aire de despreocupado. Todo en él parecía estratégicamente colocado para que resaltara y se luciera.

Pronto el sonido de su celular la interrumpió en la ardua tarea de realizar un minucioso análisis de su nuevo amigo.

– Aló, ¿quién habla? – contestó el teléfono luego de corroborar que no tenía agendado el número.

– ¿Qué tal, Herrmione? Habla Viktorr Krrum – respondió la voz del otro lado del teléfono – Tu madrre me ha dado tu número _(Gracias, mamá)_ y me tomé el atrrevimiento de llamarrte para invitarrte a salirr.

– Ah, buenos días, Viktor. No me esperaba que fueras tú – confesó la castaña.

– ¿Te interrrumpí en el trrabajo? – preguntó el búlgaro con tono preocupado.

– No, para nada, por suerte está bastante tranquilo hoy. Pero bueno, dime cuál era tu plan.

– Pensaba que podrríamos irr a cenarr o al cine el sábado, ¿qué te parrece?

– ¿El sábado? En realidad ya tengo planes para ese día – comenzó a excusarse, sin embargo recordó lo que le dijo Ron – Es un cumpleaños en un bar, puedo llevar a quien quiera. Una amiga va a ir conmigo y si quieres puedes venir con nosotras.

– Supongo que podrría – parecía que Viktor se lo estaba pensando demasiado _(¿Qué clase de planes tiene él conmigo?)_ – Clarro que te… que las acompañarré – concluyó luego de escasos segundos.

– Muy bien, nos vemos el sábado entonces. Adiós – y Hermione colgó sin darle tiempo al búlgaro de que se despida.

La conversación por teléfono le hizo olvidar por completo lo que las cartas y los astros anunciaban para su amistad con el pelirrojo. No volvió a distraerse del trabajo en el que restó del día y simplemente fue un día normal, sin pelirrojos un búlgaros.

Ron por su parte armaba un fiestón _(No todos los días se cumplen 24 años)_. Harry se había ofrecido a dejar de besuquearse con su pequeña hermana para acompañarlo a comprar un par de cosas para cenar con su familia antes de ir al bar. Para desgracia de su jefe, trabajo toda la tarde de manera relajada _(¡Un poco más rápido, Weasley!)_, sin embargo era tan bueno en lo que hacía que no podían ni pensar en despedirlo. A la hora de la salida aguardó a que Harry viniera por él, aunque sólo pasaron unos minutos cuando el auto de su moreno amigo estacionó frente al edificio.

– ¿Vas a subir o estás esperando a que te crezcan raíces? – bromeó Harry a modo de saludo.

– ¿Vas a seguir molestando o le tengo que contar a mi hermana detalles de tu relación con Cho? – respondió mordaz el pelirrojo mientras subía al auto, satisfecho por como palideció su mejor amigo.

– Ja-ja… muy chistoso, Weasley. Mejor vamos a hacer las compras porque recién te veo y ya no te soporto – le dijo el moreno cuando arrancó y se alejaba del edificio.

Los días posteriores habían transcurridos con total normalidad. Recordaba cómo, en su salida con Harry, le contó a su amigo sobre Hermione aunque no sin temer a las burlas del moreno. No quería sonar demasiado interesado cuando hablaba de ella puesto que eso hubiera significado que Harry malentendiera su intención con la castaña. Simplemente se limitó a mencionarle que había invitado a una conocida con el tono más indiferente que pudo fingir. Lo cierto era que desde que la invitó se había descubierto en varios momentos del día imaginándose que estaría haciendo e incluso otro par de veces había iniciado la escritura de mensajes que nunca le envió. ¿Sería real lo que creía que le estaba pasando? ¿Acaso Hermione le…? ¡No! Imposible. Sin duda aquel día de su reunión familiar se le había atrofiado el cerebro. Sacudió un poco su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y tratar de volver a la realidad, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió de hacerlo porque se percató de que estaba en el subte, con la muchacha hablando animadamente a su lado y él no captaba nada de lo que la castaña le decía. La miró tratando de entender algo, mas sus ojos pasaban de su cabello enmarañado a sus profundos ojos color café, y no se detenían ahí. Bajó la vista a su perfecta nariz y por último a esos finos labios que se movían incesantemente al ritmo entusiasta de la historia que contaba. Lo único que lo sacó de ese ensimismado momento fue la repentina quietud de esos rosados labios, por lo que automáticamente sus miradas se cruzaron.

– Ron, ¿te encuentras bien? – le preguntó Hermione con el ceño fruncido de la preocupación.

– Perdón, estaba distraído – declaró sin observarla directamente, deseando que no se hubiera percatado de su mirada _(¡Por Dios, Ron! ¿Qué estabas haciendo?)_.

– ¿Seguro? Estás algo extraño hoy. ¿No estarás enfermo? – dudó la castaña y colocó su mano en la frente del muchacho para examinar su temperatura, y con el contacto de su piel el rostro del pelirrojo se volvió de un color escarlata – ¿Ves? Te estás poniendo rojo, quizás debas ir a un hospital.

– No, en serio, estoy bien. Sólo que no dormí bien anoche – mintió – Cuestiones de trabajo – redobló la mentira.

Su tonta excusa no fue suficiente para tranquilizar a Hermione, no obstante por alguna razón no continuó interrogándolo y pronto se instaló un silencio incómodo entre ellos. Hermione contemplaba sus manos que removía nerviosamente en su regazo y Ron se rascaba la nuca con la insistencia de alguien que tenía piojera.

– ¿Mañana irás al bar? – quiso averiguar Ron o más bien quiso terminar con el engorroso momento.

– Claro que sí. He invitado a mi amiga Luna, espero que no te moleste… ah, y a Viktor también.

– ¿Viktor Krum? ¿El "jugador profesional de fútbol" que te presentó tu madre? – la cuestionó con irritación a medio ocultar.

– Sí, pero es agradable una vez que lo conoces – le aseguró Hermione con una alegría que le resultó insoportable.

Nada de lo que hizo en el resto del día consiguió que Ron alejara de su cabeza que a veces Hermione se dejaba impresionar fácilmente con los hombres afamados y reconocidos _(Claro, Viktor Krum era un gran futbolista, viajaba por el mundo, se daba sus lujos; y él… él era un perdedor)_. ¿Pero por qué se preocupaba por eso? Ella podía hacer lo que antojara con su vida y Ron sencillamente estaría feliz por ella, como un buen amigo _(Un amigo que hoy se hipnotizó con sus labios)_.

Repitiéndose ese último pensamiento una y otra vez se golpeó la frente.

– Qué estúpido que soy – murmuró y se desmoronó en el sillón.

Tal vez debería enviarle un mensaje a su celular y disculparse por su actitud de esa mañana. Rebuscó en su bolsillo, sacó su teléfono y comenzó a escribir: "_Hola, Hermione. Soy Ron. Quería disculparme por lo de esta mañana, la verdad-_". Pero se interrumpió allí. La verdad… ¿cuál era la verdad? Era inútil, así que se dispuso a borrar lo que escribió y en eso estaba cuando el celular le vibró en las manos. Era un mensaje de Hermione:

"_Hola, Ron. Quería saber cómo seguías, pero me parece demasiado frío averiguarlo por un mensaje. En 10 minutos ábreme la puerta. Besos. Hermione_"

_(¿10 minutos?)_ Ron sólo atinó a echarle un vistazo al caos de su departamento.

– Mierda – se alarmó y pegó un salto del sillón mientras cazaba con sus manos cuantas cosas podía. Acomodó todo lo mejor que pudo, cepilló los pisos, lavó unos platos _(¿Tantos platos tengo?)_. Y estaba ordenando su habitación cuando el timbré sonó. Miró su reloj pulsera – Vaya si es puntual – murmuró y bajo a abrir.

Salió del ascensor y la vio sonriéndole tras el vidrio de la gran puerta principal. Lucía hermosa, vestida con unos jeans y un sweater un poco holgado que remarcaba lo esbelta que era. Nunca la había visto vestida de informal, siempre llevaba un pantalón negro de vestir y una camisa blanca que a veces acompañaba con un saco y otras con un sweater también negro; verla como la veía ahora lo fascinó. Le abrió la puerta y la invitó a pasar.

– Ya son más de las 12, así que feliz cumpleaños. Te traigo un pequeño regalo – y le mostró una caja que traía en sus manos – Es un pastel de cumpleaños. No sé si estará muy rico, lo hice cuando salí del buffet.

– No te hubieras molestado – dijo el pelirrojo con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas – Por favor, entra.

– Así que esta es la residencia Weasley – admiró la castaña cuando subieron al departamento.

– Disculpa por el desorden, no tuve tiempo de acomodar- se excusó y pronto le llegó una duda – ¿Cómo sabías que vivía aquí?

– Tengo mis contactos – y le guiñó un ojo – Ya pareces estar mucho mejor, por cierto.

Ron sintió una alegría inexplicable y creía que le iba a doler el rostro de tanto sonreír. Preparó café para ambos mientras comían del pastel. Resultó estar delicioso o Ron estaba muy hambriento. Lo increíble era que Hermione estaba ahí, en su casa, entre sus cosas, conversando más relajados que nunca. Ahora Ron estaba seguro: le gustaba esa muchacha de cabello enmarañado. Eso era lo único que explicaba esa ansiedad que sentía cada vez que la veía llegar al café o la manera en que buscaba retrasar el momento de despedida cuando descendían del subte.

Desde el otro lado del sillón, Hermione lo contemplaba atentamente y cada detalle de él le parecía más encantador. No conocía una persona que tuviera una sonrisa tan sincera como la suya y nunca nadie la hacía sentir tan bien con tan poco, ni siquiera recordaba haberse sentido así con Ryan.

Se escuchó el ruido de la puerta y seguidamente un grito que los sobresaltó:

– ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ron! – exclamaron su hermana y su mejor amigo al irrumpir en la sala. Cuando los "invitados" se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la castaña se creó un ambiente tenso en el que sólo intercambiaron miradas.

– Ginny, ¿cuántas veces te dije que toques el timbre por más que tengas las llaves de mi departamento? – Vociferó Ron cuando logró salir de su asombro y se acercó a ellos – ¿Ya no recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez?

– ¿Y yo qué culpa tengo de que andes desnudo por ahí? – argumentó la pelirroja.

– Por ahí no, EN MI DEPARTAMENTO – recalcó su hermano y se sonrojó.

– Chicos, no es momento de pelear – intervino el moreno – ¿No nos vas a presentar, Ron? – hizo una seña con la cabeza en dirección a la castaña que seguía en el sillón sin saber cómo reaccionar.

– Sí, claro… Ella es Hermione. Y esta pequeña invasora de mi privacidad es mi estúpida hermana, Ginny; y él es Harry, mi mejor amigo y profanador de mi hermanita.

– Eres el rey de las presentaciones, Ronald – ironizó Ginny pasando a su lado y dirigiéndose a saludar a Hermione – Mucho gusto, Hermione. No creas todo lo que dice mi hermano, está resentido por ser el más feo de la familia.

– Es un placer – contestó Hermione que encontraba la situación muy divertida – Sí, yo no quería mencionarlo pero parece algo resentido – continuó con la broma de la muchacha.

– Esta chica me cae bien – murmuró Harry para que sólo Ron lo escuchara – Encantado de conocerte, Hermione – la saludó y se sentó junto a su novia.

– Fantástico. Ahora también Hermione se burla de mi – bufó Ron.

Luego de las presentaciones y tomar otra ronda de café _(Vamos Ron, atiende a tu adorable hermana y a tu mejor cuñado)(A mi único cuñado)_, Hermione permaneció un tiempo prudente para no de ser descortés y anunció que ya era tarde y debía irse. Ron la acompañó hasta la puerta del edificio y esperó hasta que consiguiera un taxi.

– Al 57 de Poland Street – le dijo la castaña al taxista mientras sonreía tontamente sin motivo aparente. Después de conocer a Ginny y a Harry había comprobado la calidad de gente que rodeaba al pelirrojo. Le resultaron personas muy amables y agradables, casi tanto como lo era Ron. Sin duda Ginny era muy parecida a él, no sólo en el aspecto físico, sino que ambos transmitían esa energía alegre _(¿Energía alegre? Debo dejar de escuchar tanto a Luna)_ y tenían esa diversión plasmada en la cara que en ocasiones les daba un aire infantil. Pero lo que más le había fascinado era la complicidad entre ambos pelirrojos y el moreno, la manera en que bromeaban entre ellos sin descaro, de una forma que nunca había visto actuar a Ron. Una inmensa felicidad se instauró en ella pensando que había sido muy afortunada en poder formar parte de esas bromas aunque sea durante un momento; y deseó que la noche siguiente en el bar sea por lo menos la mitad de buena que esa noche.

Cuando Hermione se hubo marchado, Ron se obligó con pesar a volver al departamento donde ya sabía lo que le aguardaba allí.

– ¡Ay, Ron! Es muy simpática. No puedo creer que estés saliendo con esta chica – su hermana fue la primera que se abalanzó sobre él exageradamente emocionada.

– No estoy saliendo con ella, Ginny. Es sólo una amiga – se defendió Ron mientras rodaba los ojos.

– ¡Qué horas para recibir visitas! – dijo sarcásticamente Harry con una sonrisa pícara.

– Totalmente fuera de hora las visitas – respondió mordaz y los miró significativamente.

– ¿Interrumpimos algo? – interrogó su hermana haciendo caso omiso a la indirecta.

– Harry, ¿le puede explicar a tu novia que somos amigos y nada más? – suplicó Ron poniendo los ojos en blanco.

– Lo siento, amigo, pero Ginny tiene muy buenos argumentos. Qué manera de mirarse, sacaban chispas – sentenció Harry.

– ¡Vaya, amigo! ¿Quién creería que fui yo quien te aguanta desde los 11 años? – Ironizó Ron y antes de que pudieran replicarle algo se puso de pie – Bueno, muchachos, yo me voy a dormir. Quédense el tiempo que quieran y cierren la puerta cuando se vayan.

Ni se detuvo a mirarlos, se encerró en su habitación disfrutando del silencio, tirado en la cama y todavía vestido. Había sido una linda noche a pesar de todo, y con ese pensamiento el rostro de Hermione riendo se le tatuó en las pupilas. Un leve y placentero hormigueo en el estómago le hizo esbozar una sonrisa involuntaria y automáticamente entendió que significaba. Sus ojos comenzaron a caer y sin más cayó en un profundo sueño en la misma posición que se encontraba.

* * *

**_Hola! Les agradezco a todos los que me dejaron un review por el anterior capítulo, la verdad de que me puse muy contenta de que lo hayan disfrutado. _**

**_A mi opinión este capi es mejor, ya vamos tomando forma, eh! Ojalá les haya gustado.. Trataré de subir por lo menos un capítulo por semana (sí, dije "por lo menos", puede que suba más, jeje)._**

**_El capi que viene va a ser de la fiesta en el bar! Ahí las cosas se van a poner más lindas, o por lo menos en mi mente ya me estoy emocionando por lo que voy a escribir._**

**_Gracias a todos por "follow me" y por agregar a mi o a mi historia a favoritos. Si tienen tiempo déjenme algún review para sugerirme algunas cosas que quisieran que pasaran, así puedo divertirme incluyendo lo que ustedes también quieren. :D_**

**_No los aburro más!_**

**_Muchos saludos desde Argentina._**

**_Day_**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

_ Ahí estaba, en la entrada del bar observando al pelirrojo charlar animadamente con Ginny y Harry. Se veía tan guapo con esa remera manga corta de color negra que se le pegaba a su voluptuosa espalda y esos pantalones de jean claros. Era como observarlo por primera vez, como si recién lo hubiera descubierto. Con paso decidido se acercó a él, sentía que iba flotando en cámara lenta. Le tocó el hombro y el muchacho se volteó a verla. Cuando sus ojos azules la penetraron el hechizo le hizo efecto. Sin dudarlo se abalanzó sobre él y exploró sus labios. Él se aferró a su cintura y ella a su cuello. Un beso cargado del deseo y la añoranza, esa sensación irreal de dos bocas que se anhelan y se encuentran por primera vez en la más mágica coincidencia._

Hermione se despertó sobresaltada con el sentimiento de haber hecho algo indebido. Tenía la frente cubierta de sudor y sus labios le ardían y palpitaban como si todo aquello hubiera sido real. Llevó la mano a su pecho y se descubrió respirando agitadamente con el corazón latiéndole muy deprisa. Prendió la luz de su velador de mesa y recorrió con la vista la apenumbrada habitación como si buscara un indicio de que ya no estaba soñando.

Aspiró todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron y lentamente lo exhaló. Ya se encontraba más relajada pero la conmoción no la abandonó.

– ¿Qué me pasa? – murmuró estremecida.

Se sentía extraña, alarmada y, por alguna razón, también se sentía radiante. Cerró los ojos y volvió a recordar el sueño que esta vez le brotó una sonrisa y un cosquilleo electrificante en el vientre. No caía en la cuenta de cuando había sido la última vez que abrigó un sentimiento similar a ese. Pero era sólo un sueño, un simple sueño que había movilizado en ella más de lo que lo habían hecho otros hombres en toda su vida.

Pensó en Ron y su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más si eso era posible, e involuntariamente se rosó los labios con la yema de los dedos. No entendía como alguien que apenas conocía le estaba haciendo sentir esas cosas y comenzó a frustrarse. Se enojó consigo misma porque no concebía no ser capaz de explicar algo. Quizás su problema radicaba en la necesidad de controlar todo, desde qué sentir hasta cuándo hacerlo. Ron estaba rompiendo con sus esquemas.

Miró el reloj despertador sobre la mesa de noche: las 7.00 am. Deseaba seguir durmiendo, mas sabía que no podría volver a conciliar el sueño mientras que esas imágenes siguieran rondando en su cabeza y sus pensamientos no se acallaran. Entre bufidos se dirigió a darse una ducha que comenzaría con lo que ya aparentaba iba a ser un largo día.

**…**

Un sonido lejano y persistente lo sacaba de su pesado sueño. Le tomó unos minutos reaccionar y percatarse de que se trataba de su celular que sonaba insistentemente por enésima vez. Lo tomó a tientas y atendió sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

– Hola – habló Ron sin ser capaz de modular apropiadamente.

– ¡Ron! – Dijo una voz que le heló la sangre – ¿Sabes qué hora es? – le preguntó su madre severamente – Te estamos esperando.

– ¿Qué? ¿Ya? –preguntó somnoliento.

– ¡Sí, Ronald, YA! – gritó la mujer – En 15 minutos te pasa a buscar Harry, así que es mejor que estés listo, ¿me oíste?

– Sí, mamá – dijo con pesar en lo que trataba de ponerse en marcha.

– Ah, y Ron… Feliz cumpleaños, tesoro – su madre suavizó tanto su tono que uno difícilmente creería que estaba hablando con la misma mujer.

Ron se limitó a hacer un ruido con la garganta en señal de que la había escuchado y se lo agradecía para luego colgar. Permaneció tumbado en la cama hasta que la voz de Harry lo volvió a despertar.

– Vamos, Ron, tenemos que irnos – dijo el moreno mientras le tironeaba de las piernas.

– Déjame, Harry. Quiero dormir un poco más – suplicó.

– Tu madre nos matará.

– Diremos que había mucho tráfico – trató de convencerlo Ron y tapó su rostro con la almohada.

– Nada de eso, ya dormiste una considerable siesta – Harry lo empujó e hizo que se cayera de la cama.

– ¡Auch! ¿Estás loco, Harry? – se sentó en el piso mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

– Cámbiate y vamos – Harry salió divertido del dormitorio.

Desde el exterior de la habitación, Harry escuchaba ir y venir a Ron con pisadas de "monstruo" mientras abría y cerraba cajones bruscamente. El moreno sonrió para sí. Desde que había terminado el colegio que no convivía con el mal de genio del pelirrojo cuando se levantaba. Siempre habían sido inseparables, excepto cuando Lavender llegó a la vida del pelirrojo para nublarle la vista. Durante esa época, muchas veces había sentido el impulso de pegarle un puñetazo a su amigo; sin embargo, cuando Ginny le dio la noticia de que esa relación había acabado sólo pudo alegrarse, y él y Ginny prometieron cuidar muy bien las futuras relaciones de Ron.

Hasta el momento no habían tenido mucho trabajo que hacer, ya que después de la empalagosa Lavender, Ron no había mostrado interés hacia nadie más. No obstante, la noche anterior el moreno y su novia se pusieron en señal de alerta al conocerla a Hermione y reconocer cierta afinidad con Ron. La muchacha parecía ser una buena chica, pero Lavender también lo había sido en un comienzo. De todas formas, algo era diferente esta vez. Ron tenía una mirada para Hermione que nunca tuvo para su ex novia; y aunque Ginny intentara negarlo, era tan sobreprotectora con Ron como él lo era con ella. En esta ocasión la pelirroja tenía un plan: esa noche en el bar vigilaría a Hermione para saber que sentía por su hermano y si era alguien digna del más idiota y maravilloso de sus hermanos.

Después de que Ron y fueran regañados por Molly, la madre de los pelirrojos _(¡Debería dejarlos sin postre por retrasarse tanto!)_, cenaron los manjares que había preparado la Sra. Weasley. El delicioso aroma que desprendían los platos servidos y los bullicios constantes de conversaciones amenas eran la mayor característica de La Madriguera. Siempre predominaba un ambiente familia y cálido, difícilmente encontrable en otro lugar. Los Weasleys siempre había tenido carencias, pero el amor y el cariño con que habían criado a sus siete hijos no era una de ellas.

Como no podía ser de otra manera, había pasado una hermosa noche en La Madriguera. Una de las ventajas de ser una familia numerosa es que nunca faltaba la diversión. Ron recibió muchos regalos: Arthur y Molly le obsequiaron una fabulosa mesa de diseño que le era muy útil para los planos que realizaba en su trabajo; Bill y Fleur le dieron un riquísimo perfume francés; Charlie le regaló un juego de ajedrez con hermosísimas piezas de madera talladas a mano; Percy y Audrey, una colección completa de libros de Arquitectura _(En algún momento la leeré)_; los mellizos le obsequiaron un gran paquete que no se atrevió a abrir esa noche _(Están locos si piensan que me voy a fiar de ellos)_; y finalmente, Ginny y Harry le dieron una remera manga corta de color negra y un jean color azul claro _(Para que estrenes esta noche, hermanito)_.

A eso de las 11 de la noche, Ron, Ginny y Harry ya se encontraban en el auto del moreno rumbo al bar. Habían quedado en reunirse con otros antiguos compañeros del colegio allí mismo.

**…**

En su departamento, Hermione vaciaba su armario en busca de algo adecuado que ponerse. ¿Cómo podía ser que tuviera ropa tan sosa? _(Vamos, Hermione, tiene que haber algo por aquí que no sea tan aburrido)_. En el último rincón del mueble, como si hubiera permanecido ahí olvidado, estaba un simple pero bello vestido color crema con encajes que sólo recordaba haber usado una vez por exigencia de su madre _(Y si no hay nada mejor…)_. Se vistió y se estaba abrochando unas delicadas sandalias cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

– Hola, Luna. Te ves grandiosa – admiró la castaña. Su amiga llevaba un vestido color turquesa de un solo hombro que caía recto desde la cintura hasta sus rodillas. Lucía sencilla, pero muy bonita.

– Tú también, Hermione. No te quitará los ojos de encima.

Antes de que pudiera replicarle algo a su amiga, vio llegar a Viktor Krum por detrás de la rubia. Se presentaron y Hermione estuvo agradecida de que Luna hubiera llegado antes que el búlgaro porque la manera en que éste la miraba la ponía nerviosa. Sin más, los tres se dirigieron al bar en el auto convertible de Viktor. En poco tiempo ya se encontraban en la entrada, dejando los abrigos.

Cuando la castaña admiró el bar, divisó dos cabelleras pelirrojas no muy lejos de ahí. Se detuvo en el muchacho y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente _(Está vestido igual que en mi sueño)_. Se sonrojó al notar que Ron le sonreía, aunque rápidamente observó al búlgaro y la encantadora sonrisa se desvaneció.

– Feliz cumpleaños, Ron – lo abrazó – Ella es Luna, trabaja conmigo en el buffet; y él es Viktor, seguro ya sabes quién es.

– Mucho gusto – sonó más frío de lo que hubiera querido – Ellos son Neville, Seamus y Dean, fuimos juntos al colegio – les presentó al resto que los acompañaba.

Hermione permaneció un rato charlando con Luna y Ginny en un rincón desde el cual ojeaba a Ron de vez en cuando, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Ginny. Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, él parecía ignorarla y evitarle la mirada. Al cabo de un rato, cuando Viktor se libró de los curiosos que le pedían autógrafos, se acercó para invitarla a bailar, invitación que no podía rechazar _(Después de todo yo lo invité)_.

Cerca de la barra, el pelirrojo la observaba bailar con el búlgaro por sobre el vaso del que bebía su cerveza. Ciertamente no estaba resultando como él había planeado _(¿En qué pensabas, Ron? ¿En qué bailarías con ella toda la noche y que el que estaría observando sería el famoso Viktor Krum? Que iluso eres, Weasley)_. Así una cerveza le siguió a la otra, y la sensación de mareo comenzó a aparecer.

– ¿Quierres algo de beberr, Herrmione? – le ofreció Viktor.

– Claro, sería fabuloso – agradeció acalorada la castaña.

– ¡Que caballero! – ironizó Ron detrás de la muchacha una vez que ella quedó sola.

– ¿Estás ebrio, Ron? – se preocupó Hermione.

– No, sólo me estoy divirtiendo en mi cumpleaños – mintió Ron, que no sólo estaba borracho sino que no se estaba divirtiendo en absoluto – ¿Bailamos? – No obstante, Hermione no tuvo tiempo de contestar porque Ron la tomó de la cintura, con una firmeza que provocó que la castaña se ruborizara – Que buen tipo ese Viktor, ¿no? – interrogó el pelirrojo cerca de su oído.

– Sí, supongo… – le respondió Hermione con un tono que Ron creyó que era falso desinterés.

– Vamos, Hermione. Admítelo, es un gran pretendiente. Tu madre no se equivocaba.

– Él y yo sólo somos…

– ¿Amigos? – interrumpió – ¡Ja! Si el famoso y rico Viktor Krum no es suficiente para ti, ¿quién lo será?

– ¿Qué intentas insinuar, Ronald? – Hermione arrugó el ceño ofendida e intentó soltarse, sin embargo el pelirrojo no aflojó y la atrajo más a sí.

– No te hagas la ingenua, eres la chica más inteligente que conozco – le susurró Ron muy cerca de su rostro – ¿O me vas a decir que puedes fijarte en alguien con una carrera inconclusa y que trabaja para subsistir? ¿Podrías fijarte en… – dudó un instante, pero el alcohol pensaba más rápido que él y lo soltó – alguien como yo?

Hermione se quedó muy descolocada con semejante pregunta. Nunca hubiera imaginado que el pelirrojo actuaría de aquella manera y sólo entonces se percató de cuan cerca lo tenía. Buscaba algo que contestarle pero no llegó a hacerlo por una llegada inesperada.

– Feliz cumpleaños, Won-Won – dijo una melosa voz detrás de ellos.

– Muchas gracias, Lavender – resopló Ron sin la necesidad de voltearse a mirar quién le hablaba para reconocerla; finalmente soltó a Hermione - ¿Cómo has estado?

La castaña le echó un vistazo a aquella mujer que por el nombre debía ser la ex novia del pelirrojo. Era esbelta, alta y rubia. Llevaba una cinta adornando su ondulada cabellera _(Ni que fuera una quinceañera)_. Ron no había mentido cuando dijo que era muy bonita y sintió una punzada en el pecho.

– Mejor que tú, por lo que veo – comentó Lavender observando de arriba abajo a la castaña – Déjame felicitarte como se debe – y se acercó a Ron para depositarle un beso en la comisura de los labios.

Una creciente furia se apoderó de Hermione y deseaba alejarse de allí todo lo que pudiera. Y lo hubiera hecho disimuladamente a no ser porque Viktor llegó.

– Lamento la demorra, había mucha gente – se disculpó el búlgaro – ¿Te encuentrras bien? No tienes buena cara.

– Sí, me encuentro bien. Te estaba buscando así nos íbamos – inventó la castaña, pero sus palabras no hicieron más que captar la atención del pelirrojo.

– ¿Qué? ¡No! Yo estaba hablando contigo – argumentó Ron.

– Exacto. Tú estabas hablando conmigo, pero yo no contigo – sentenció Hermione mientras se encaminaba junto a Viktor hacia la salida, pero antes de alejarse demasiado se volvió hacia la rubia y el pelirrojo – Que la terminen bien – deseó falsamente.

Mientras Viktor fue a buscar el auto, Hermione recorrió el bar en busca de su amiga Luna, no sabía que habría ella pero mínimo debía avisarle que se iría. Al cabo de un raro la encontró bailando alegremente con Neville, el amigo de Ron, así que prefirió no interrumpirla, le mandaría un mensaje a su celular. Con quienes se cruzó fue con Harry y Ginny que salieron tras la castaña cuando ésta abandonaba el bar.

– ¡Oye, Hermione! – la llamó Ginny – ¿Ya te vas?

– Sí, no quiero incomodar – sabía que sonaba realmente molesta.

– ¿Incomodar? ¿De qué hablas? – le preguntó el moreno – Todos estamos más que contentos de que estés, les caíste muy bien a todos.

– Gracias, pero no creo que a todos – esta vez su voz sonaba triste.

– ¿Qué quiere decir? – cuestionó confusa la pelirroja.

– No parecí caerle muy bien a Lavender.

– ¡¿A Lavender?! – preguntaron Harry y Ginny al unísono.

– ¿Ella está aquí? ¿Con mi hermano? – inquirió muy enfadada y volvió hecha una furia hacia el interior del bar.

– No te preocupes, Ginny pondrá a Lavender en su lugar. No tiene por qué irte – le dijo Harry amablemente.

– ¿Molestarlo? ¿Estás loca? Ron estaba muy contento porque vendrías. Puedo jurarte de que está más que ilusionado de que estés aquí.

– No lo vi muy ilusionado hace un rato, diciéndome no sé qué cosas sobre Viktor.

– ¿Viktor? Ah, ya entiendo – murmuró Harry.

– Pues si tú entiendes me harías un gran favor al explicarme – la castaña se cruzó de brazos dándole espacio al moreno a que se justifique.

Mientras Ginny recorría el bar como alma que llevaba el diablo. En sus ojos tenía un brillo furioso que se acentuó al ver a la rubia insinuándose a su hermano. No podía evitar sentir cierto cariño por Hermione cuando la escuchó hablar con tristeza en la voz y deseaba que Ron no lo arruinara cayendo de nuevo en las redes de esa estúpida.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, Lavender? – preguntó furiosa alejándola de un tirón de Ron.

– Ginevra – la rubia palideció.

– ¿No entendiste lo que te dijo mi madre? – prosiguió Ginny – Y tú, – se dirigió a su hermano – me decepcionas mucho, Ron. ¿Estás dejando que Hermione se vaya por estar con… Lavender? – prefirió ahorrarse el insulto – Harry está tratando de convencerla para que se quede, deberías estar tratando de retenerla y no acá, actuando como un idiota sólo por celos a Krum.

– ¿Celos a Viktor Krum? – preguntó divertida la rubia – No parece que tengas muchas chances, Won-Won – Lavender había puesto en palabras los pensamientos de Ron – No te preocupes, Ginevra, yo ya me voy.

Cuando se marchó la rubia, el silencio se instauró entre los hermanos. Ginny lo observaba enfadada con ambas manos en su cintura, pero Ron no reaccionaba, se miraba los zapatos decepcionado de sí mismo. La pelirroja suavizó su expresión al entender los miedos de su hermano y lo abrazó.

– Ron… – le susurró – No seas tonto, no la escuches. Tú eres mejor que cualquier otro hombre. No creo que Hermione se fije en esas ridículas cosas de la fama y la riqueza. Si tan sólo hubieras dejado de observar a Krum, hubieras notado que ella no lo mira a él como te mira a ti. No dejes que personas como Lavender te diga cuánto vales, eso es algo que sólo sabemos nosotros, tu familia y tus amigos. Deberías ir a buscarla, admitir que actuaste como un Weasley y disculparte – Ginny deshizo el abrazo y lo miró enternecida. Era increíble que Ron hubiera permitido que le diga todo eso sin gritarle que no se metiera en su vida y que lo dejara en paz – Anda, ve con ella.

Ron no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo hacia afuera deseando que no fuera demasiado tarde. Pero para su suerte ella todavía estaba allí con Harry.

– No debería hablar, no me corresponde a mí – le explicaba Harry – Pero te aseguro que la actitud de Ron no es por ti. Él es… – Harry buscaba las palabras correctas – algo inseguro de sí. De chico no tuvo todo lo que él deseaba tener, y nunca tuvo mucha confianza si estaba frente a alguien que creyera que tenía más oportunidades que él.

– ¿Qué me estás intentando decir? – cuestionó Hermione confundida – ¿Qué Ron está celoso de Viktor?

Una luz de esperanza se encendió en el interior de la castaña, mientras aguardaba por la respuesta del ojiverde. Su sueño volvió a sus pensamientos junto con la duda de si hubiera sido posible de no haber ido con Viktor. ¿Habría sentido Ron lo mismo que ella sintió cuando Lavender se le acercó? No parecían ser tan diferentes desde ese ángulo, puesto que ambos se habían hablado indebidamente ante la presencia de Viktor o Lavender.

– ¡Hermione! – Ron los alcanzó y evitó que Harry contestara.

– Mejor pregúntaselo a él – Harry le guiñó un ojo – Los dejo hablar a solas – y se fue.

– ¿Preguntarme qué? – dijo Ron confundido viendo marcharse a su amigo.

– Nada, olvídalo – contestó Hermione sintiéndose molesta otra vez.

– Hermione, lo siento. No quise hablarte de esa manera, es sólo que…

– ¿Qué? ¿Sólo qué? – interrumpió enfadada - ¿Vas a ponerme alguna excusa o vas a explicarme por qué me has evitado toda la noche y después me has tratado así?

– Yo… – mas no continuó porque una insistente bocina intentaba captar la atención de Hermione – Parece que te están esperando.

Hermione se dio vuelta, vio que Viktor la esperaba y se sintió desilusionada por no poder aclarar las cosas con Ron. Volvió la vista al pelirrojo queriendo que entienda que no deseaba irse y dejarlo ahí.

– Si deseas quedarte después puedes volver con nosotros – sugirió Ron tratando de no sonar tan esperanzado.

– Lo sé – murmuró la castaña, pero sabía que no podía andar enloqueciendo al búlgaro con sus impulsos e indecisiones –, de todas formas tengo que irme.

– Quiero decirte lo que pasó – confesó Ron – Dame la oportunidad de que te diga la verdad.

– De acuerdo, pero no ahora. Me están esperando – permaneció de pie frente a él deseando que la retuviera como cuando estaban bailando, pero eso no sucedió – Bueno, nos vemos – se acercó para saludarlo con un beso y, recordando a Lavender, se le ocurrió una idea. Terminó depositando su beso en la comisura de sus labios y cuando concluyó ambos estaban tan rojos como el cabello del pelirrojo – Adiós.

– Adiós – respondió Ron en un estado de ensoñación. No sólo Hermione le había dado un beso muy cerca de sus labios, sino que toda la escena había sido contemplada por el búlgaro y a la castaña no parecía importarle.

Durante el camino a su departamento ni ella ni Viktor emitieron palabra. Intuía que Viktor estaba furioso, pero no sabía bien por qué ni con quién. Eso poco le importaba a Hermione que pensaba que feliz hubiera sido si la noche hubiera transcurrido tal cual fue su sueño. Nada cerca a lo que en realidad había sido. ¿Qué ganaba con fingir? Había besado a Ron en la comisura de los labios y deseaba haber sido cinco centímetros más valiente.

No recordaba cómo se había despedido de Viktor, pero cuando fue consciente ya estaba en su departamento, cómodamente en su sillón. ¿Por qué no podía ser más valiente? Necesitaba tomar las riendas del asunto y actuar igual de decidida que siempre. Buscó su celular en el bolso y escribió un mensaje:

"_Mañana te espero en mi departamento para terminar de hablar. Número 57 de Poland Street a las 16 hs._"

Y lo envió con destino a Ron. Eso sí que había sido valiente y decidido.

* * *

**_Hola a todos! Acá está el 3er capi.. No sé qué me pasa, creo que buscaba que quedara de otra manera, pero es lo que salió y lo dejé fluir. Tal vez sea porque la semana que viene tengo que rendir finales y mi concentración no está al máximo, no sé.. De todas formas espero que les haya gustado. Creo que es inevitable que Ron se sienta celoso y estos dos tortolos no peleen de vez en cuando, aunque no se conozcan de toda la vida._**

**_Gracias a todos por los reviews, los favs y los follow.. Los sigo invitando a que me sugieran situaciones o lo que deseen._**

**_Besos!_**

**_Day_**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Ron caminaba a través de su departamento, seguro de que si se detenía podría reconocer el surco dejado y recorrer con la vista el mismo camino que había estado trazando con sus pies. Iba a todos los rincones y a ninguno en particular. Tenía el nerviosismo plasmado en la cara y reflejado en las uñas que se había estado mordiendo. Buscó saciar con comida las ansías. En las 4 horas que pasaron desde que despertó había arrasado con una docena de tostadas, tres medialunas que ya estaban endurecidas por el tiempo que tenían y se había preparado un sándwich de jamón y queso que devoró en cinco bocados. Nada consiguió terminar con su inquietud.

Si se sentaba, las piernas le temblaban compulsivamente. Si intentaba servirse un vaso de agua, sacudía el líquido por todas partes. Tomó la que consideró la mejor opción: desistió de hacer cualquier cosa.

La mente del pelirrojo era un torbellino de pensamientos que iban y venían, que decían y se contradecían. Por momentos creía llegar a las mejores conclusiones de su vida, y tres segundos después las consideraba mero delirios de su razón. Odiaba darle tantas vueltas a cualquier asunto, prefería actuar casi por instinto o intuición antes que deliberar horas y horas en torno a un tema que tal vez nunca le encontraría una solución.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión suponía que no tenía otra alternativa. En dos horas debía concurrir a la cita que había concretado con Hermione, aunque decir que la habían concretado no era del todo cierto. Sencillamente, aceptó al pie de la letra y sin intención de discutir la invitación de la castaña. Era el momento justo para analizar que argumento iba a exponerle.

A lo mejor debía ir de una al punto, aclararle que había enloquecido entre sospechas y dudas _(Y un poco de alcohol)_, que le había perturbado descomunalmente su conjetura sobre las intenciones del búlgaro y la probabilidad de que ella correspondiera. Se rió nerviosamente de su propia idea. Una cosa era pensarlo y otra muy distinta volcarla en palabras, principalmente para alguien como él, que tenía la misma capacidad de expresión que una roca.

Tal vez se inclinaría por hacerse el desentendido, por fingir que estaba tan sorprendido como ella de su actitud. Podría entrar en silencio y esperar a que ella entrara en tema tratando de seguir lo que creyera que ella esperaba escuchar para ahorrarse tan agónica incertidumbre.

– Soy un maldito cobarde – se maldijo y aventó la puerta del baño para ir a darse una ducha – Haré lo primero que se me ocurra.

**…**

Hermione se encontraba sentada en el sillón de su sala mirando televisión, sin prestarle mucha atención en realidad. Lo cierto era que consultaba su reloj cada 5 minutos. Había ocupado la mayor parte de su mañana limpiando su departamento, creyendo que así el tiempo volaría y ya no estaría tan ansiosa. Cuando terminó con la tarea se enojó consigo misma por hacer siempre todo tan rápido. Desde ese momento se resignó a que sería una intolerable espera.

Llamaron a la puerta y se sobresaltó _(Todavía es muy temprano)_. Se puso de pie y alisó su ropa. Respiró hondo y se dirigió hacia la puerta con todos los nervios que había intentado ocultar durante horas.

– ¡Qué raro! No te esperaba tan temprano – dijo la castaña mientras abría la puerta.

– Hola. ¿Esperrabas a alguien? – le contestó la inesperada voz de Viktor.

– ¡Viktor! ¿Qué haces aquí? – pronto entendió lo descortés que había sonado y agregó – Perdona, pensé que eras otra persona.

– Vine a trraerrte tu abrrigo. Lo olvidaste en mi auto anoche – le mostró el que efectivamente era su abrigo.

– ¡Oh! No me había dado cuenta. Muchas gracias.

Sin embargo Viktor no soltaba el abrigo y permanecía de pie observándola expectante. Era una situación notablemente penosa haber dejado entrever que estaba aguardando a otra persona.

– La verrdad… es que también tenía ganas de verrte – confesó el búlgaro – Ayerr… no tuvimos tiempo de hablarr… no como a mí me hubierra gustado.

Viktor se le acercó peligrosamente y sólo tuvo tiempo de hacer unos pasos para atrás. La tomó de la mano como si percibiera las intenciones que tenía de escapar. A toda costa evitaba mirarle a los ojos porque el muchacho tenía su rostro muy cerca del suyo y presentía qué era lo que buscaba.

– Lo siento. Ayer fue una noche rara – no sabía que decir, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que ese silencio.

– Sí, la había imaginado muy diferrente – su voz le provocaba escalofríos – Yo esperraba poderr decirrte cuanto me gustas… – cada vez se acercaba más a su rostro.

Por encima del hombro de Viktor vio al pelirrojo de pie junto a la puerta. Por la cara que ponía había oído el último comentario del búlgaro, pero cuando sus miradas se cruzaron suavizó su expresión, comprendiendo tal vez la incomodidad de Hermione.

– Hola, cariño – actuó Ron.

Inmediatamente Viktor soltó a la castaña y echó a Ron una perpleja mirada. Luego observó a Hermione como buscando una explicación. Aprovechando que la vista del búlgaro no estaba sobre él, el pelirrojo hizo una seña para que le siguiera el juego.

– ¡Ron! Qué bien que ya estás aquí… amor – aunque no sonó muy convincente, un cosquilleo en el estómago los hizo estremecer a ambos.

– ¿Amor? – cuestionó Viktor, al parecer sin creérselo mucho – ¿Ayerr casi ni cruzaron palabrra y hoy es tu… amorr?

– Pues, ayer estábamos un poco peleados – apresuró a mentir Ron mientras ingresaba en el departamento y le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros de Hermione – ¿Me perdonarías, amor? – la pregunta era sincera, hacia clara referencia a su comportamiento de la noche anterior, pero ahí estaba otra vez ese estremecimiento.

– Claro que sí – le respondió Hermione y le sonrió ampliamente – No me gusta estar peleada con vos.

Ron se sintió plenamente enternecido por la situación y tuvo el inesperado impulso de besarla. Le miró los labios y las dudas se desvanecieron. ¿Qué le interesaba que ella no le correspondiera? Siempre tendría el recuerdo de sus labios. Se inclinó un poco más hacia ella, con la suavidad con la que se besa una flor, con el tacto de alguien que aventura a la más mortal travesía. Sólo fue un roce, ni largo, ni apasionado, ni posesivo; lo justo para aparentar que ese no era su primer beso.

– Gracias por regresarle el abrigo – continuó Ron tratando de disimular lo acelerado que estaba su corazón. Le arrebató con delicadeza el abrigo de la castaña para no ser demasiado brusco.

– De nada – musitó Viktor notablemente indignado – Te llamarré, Herrmione – agregó con saña.

– Sí, claro – logró articular Hermione, todavía entre sorprendida y emocionada.

Ni bien el búlgaro cruzó el umbral, Ron cerró la puerta. No obstante, no se volteó y permaneció unos segundos de espaldas a Hermione que lo observaba llena de toda clase de sentimientos. Por un lado quería agradecerle que la haya salvado de Viktor; después quería preguntarle por el beso y de haber sido un juego… se enojaría con él; pero por otro lado, quería que la besara de nuevo, había sido el roce más intenso de su vida.

– Discúlpame… – murmuró Ron con voz ronca – Pensé que no estabas cómoda – se puso de frente a ella y pudo notar un brillo nuevo en esos hermosos ojos azules.

– No lo estaba – confesó Hermione – Gracias.

– No me agradezcas. Al fin de cuentas hice lo mismo que él pensaba hacer – se le enrojecieron las orejas y se notaba en su voz que no estaba orgulloso.

– Prefiero que hayas sido tú – pensó en voz alta y se ruborizó.

El aire se tensó con la involuntaria confesión. Parecía que ambos se habían olvidado a que se debía la presencia del pelirrojo en su departamento. No había espacios para explicaciones en ese momento. Los pensamientos y las emociones fluían libremente en ellos y les era imposible cortar la conexión de sus miradas. Ella contemplaba dos mares azules y realmente sentía que se bañaba en ellos. Era un momento atemporal, no había palabras que pudieran mejorar ese instante. Sin embargo, la ensoñación y el silencio no podía durar de por vida, aunque lo desearan.

– Por favor, no te quedes aquí en la puerta – dijo al fin Hermione – Vamos a sentarnos a la sala.

Lo condujo hacia donde ella estaba minutos antes. La película que "estaba mirando" había terminado y ahora pasaban los créditos. Ella fue por un poco de té, así que Ron aprovecho a echar un vistazo. Era tal cual lo imaginaba, pulcro y ordenado, con buen gusto pero sobrio y nada sobrecargado. Sobre una mesa había unas fotografías de Hermione y Luna y otra que supuso que serían los padres de la castaña.

– ¿2 de azúcar?

– Sí – se sentó a su lado en el sillón – Con respecto a ayer…

– Ya no importa – lo interrumpió Hermione. Y era la verdad: ya no importaba, ahora deseaba saber hablar de otro tema.

Bebieron el té y parecían nuevamente dos desconocidos, ya no había charla sin cesar sobre cualquier tema. Después lo acontecido la noche anterior y hacia unos pocos minutos, nada podría ser lo mismo. Algo dentro de ellos había cambiado, tal vez para siempre.

– Puedo decirle a Krum que es mentira, si quieres.

– No, está bien, que lo crea si lo quiere creer. Él no se dio cuenta de lo incómoda que me sentía…

– Es un tonto, – escupió Ron – cualquiera que te conozca lo hubiera notado. ¿Cómo puede venir a tu casa con el plan de besarte así como si nada?

– ¿Así como si nada? ¿De la forma que vos lo hiciste? – murmuró Hermione y entró en el tema que deseaba llegar – ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

– Yo… No sé. Tal vez necesitaba que se lo creyera para que ya no te molestara o tal vez… – hizo una pausa – Él fue muy valiente.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó confundida.

Ron miró por la ventana, tratando de que las ideas que intentaba poner en palabras se aclararan. Era difícil de explicar y más hacerlo a alguien que había conocido hacia tan poco. Sabía que Hermione estaba atenta a cada movimiento que él hacía, lo aguardaba en silencio y con una paciencia casi maternal. Ni en sus más locos ensayos pensó que terminaría diciendo aquello de la manera en que se desenvolvería la conversación. Recordó el leve roce de sus labios y sonrió tontamente.

– Te confesó que le gustabas – explicó finalmente como si la castaña no lo hubiera comprendido.

– Sí, lo oí…

Otra vez el silencio.

– ¿Qué le hubieras contestado? – se animó a preguntar el pelirrojo.

– Yo no lo quiero de la misma forma.

– ¿Por qué no?

– No lo sé… Es muy amable, pero si él fuera la persona con la que debería estar… ¿no se supone que tendría que sentir cosas?

– ¿Cosas?... ¿Te refieres a emocionarte por saber que era persona está por llegar o una angustia inexplicable cuando se separan, cosquillas en el estómago por un contacto de su piel… – el tono de voz de Ron era melancólico – la alegría de ver su sonrisa o simplemente desear perderte en sus ojos? – no parecía que se dirigía a ella, más bien era como si estuviera rememorando pasajes de su vida.

Hermione lo escuchaba atenta, estaba embelesada por las palabras del pelirrojo. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, él describió exactamente lo que ella sentía al estar a su lado. Todas esas cosas eran las que ella esperaba sentir. Deseaba alguien que fuera su amigo incondicional, su fiel compañero; alguien que la escuche, que la mime, que la entienda; alguien que la hiciera reír despreocupadamente a carcajadas; alguien que la haga disfrutar de la rutina sin que le parezca aburrida. Alguien como Ron. Posó su mano sobre la de él y el cosquilleo fue instantáneo.

– ¿Sentiste todas esas cosas alguna vez? – preguntó Hermione en un murmullo.

Ron la miró intensamente a los ojos.

– Lo siento justamente ahora – respondió y le depositó un beso en los labios.

Cerraron los ojos y se besaron dulcemente. Era un beso cálido y mágico, de esos besos que no se dan con los labios, sino con el corazón. Le estaban entregando el alma al otro en un simple beso, simple pero distinto a todos los besos que hubieran dado. Sin interrumpir el contacto de sus labios, Ron entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella, que seguía con su mano posada en la suya. Cuanta felicidad podía caber en tan poco espacio. Unos escasos segundos podían causar que dos corazones vibraran compulsivamente en una sintonía perfectamente sincronizada. Era el baile del deseo y el amor de cuando dos cuerpos destinados a estar juntos se encuentran por primera vez para demostrarse todos sus sentimientos.

Esa euforia que se vive al descubrir que la persona que es dueña de nuestros pensamientos y nuestros insomnios nos corresponde, aunque sólo sea momentáneamente, es indescriptible.

Se separaron lentamente. Ron estaba temeroso de lo que podía ocurrir a continuación. En cambio, Hermione sentía que cada centímetro de sí le temblaba.

– Perdona – susurró Ron ante la falta de reacción de la castaña – No debí hacerlo, discúlpame.

– Ron… siento todas esas cosas contigo. No sé qué significa – Hermione se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana – ¡Por Dios! Nos conocemos hace tan poco…

– Lo sé… – susurró nuevamente el pelirrojo.

– Casi no sé nada de ti y aún así… ¿Por qué me suceden estas cosas a mí? – Hermione prosiguió su discurso como si no lo escuchara.

– ¿Te suceden estas cosas? Ya te dije que lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir… – exclamó Ron indignado y también se puso de pie – No te volveré a besar.

– ¿Qué? – la castaña volvió en sí.

– Eso. Ya no volverá a ocurrir. No tienes por qué lamentarte tanto. Olvidémoslo y hagamos como que aquí nada ocurrió.

– Pero, Ron… No me malentiendas – se aproximó a él y le acarició la mejilla – Me alegra que me hayas besado, pero es todo tan extraño.

El pelirrojo aprisionó la mano de Hermione contra su mejilla y cerró los ojos para disfrutar de tan suave caricia.

– ¿Qué es tan extraño? ¿Qué puedas sentir algo por mí?

– No. Eres una persona maravillosa, Ron. Pero me parece mentira…

– Ya tendremos tiempo para conocernos si es eso lo que te preocupa – la interrumpió emocionado – Podremos juntarnos a la salida del trabajo, en tu casa o en la mía, salir a cenar, al cine… No sé, lo que quieras – el entusiasmo con el que hablaba lo dejó sin aire y tuvo que respirar hondo para recuperarse – ¿Qué dices?

Hermione le sonrió ilusionada. Tal vez sería un nuevo comienzo, podrían ir despacio, conocerse mejor y ver si realmente podría funcionar; no tenían por qué apresurar nada. La emoción hizo que se le cristalizaran los ojos, pero finalmente se colgó del cuello del pelirrojo en un abrazo lleno de esperanzas.

– Si estás intentando matarme, no estás aplicando la fuerza necesaria – bromeó Ron.

Ambos rieron cuando ella le golpeó el antebrazo. No sabían que sería de ellos a partir de ahora, pero con tantas sensaciones de por medio no podía ser tan malo. Se miraron sonriendo y se volvieron a besar, esta vez con menos timidez y un poco más apasionado.

* * *

**_Holaa! Acá va el 4to.. Me libré de mi semana de exámenes finales y pude continuar el capi.. Creo que me fue bien en la materia que rendí, pero cuando tenga la nota la voy a comunicar por aquí, jaja (como si a alguien le interesase xD)_**

**_Este es más corto pero va un poco más de acción. En el próximo capítulo, se van a dar cuenta que no van a poder ir tan lento como ellos desean. Algunos los van a empujar un poquito, jeje.._**

**_Nuevamente quiero agradecer a los que se toman el tiempo para leer el fics, y especialmente a Lugrints y MaferWeasleyGranger por dejarme review en cada capi.. me emocionan.._**

**_Y por último, ayer fue el día del amigo aquí en Argentina y les quiero mandar a todos un saludo muy especial. Si bien no somos íntimos amigos, compartimos este inmenso cariño por esta grandiosa saga y eso es mucho!_**

**_Saludos!_**

**_Day_**


End file.
